the_menune_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaelrath Eswathon
Overview Gaelrath was a Dark Elven Warrior who lead his people in a rebellion against the Sun and Snow Elves, with his goal being equality. The legacy of Gaelrath is a divisive one. Dark Elves, and some reformist minded Sun and Snow Elves, believe that Gaelrath was a well intentioned figure who was forced to use violence. Others believe that Gaelrath was merely another in a long line of lying, violent Dark Elf savages who wished to establish Dark Elf dominance over Karalas. These traditionalists point to Gaelrath calling himself Emperor as an example of this. The Gaelrath Insurrection Gaelrath was a charismatic Dark Elf who believed that his kind had been mistreated by their Sun and Snow cousins for the crimes of their ancestors. He, and many others, had no connection to their ancestors and the great majority of the Dark Elves had fallen free of demonic corruption. Using his wits and his natural ability of stealth, Gaelrath got word to the Emperor, stating that the Dark Elves would be ready to return to their previous position as part of Karalas. Gaelrath wished for his people to have equality and the opportunity of redemption. Emperor Salgonil's court was divided on how to respond. The reformists, led by Justicar Ardwen, believed that Gaelrath was right. They believed that the Dark Elves could redeem themselves by helping rid Karalas of the last vestiges of demonic corruption. The traditionalists, led by Lord Marshal Hakkhan, insisted otherwise. They stated that the Dark Elves were evil by their very nature; the demonic pact had damned their kind eternally and that any trust in them would be misplaced. Eventually, Emperor Salgonil refused Gaelrath's request, instead trying to have him arrested for stepping past the wall. Gaelrath fled from his would be captors and, with a few followers, began raiding settlements near the wall. Gaelrath stated that he would lay down his arms only when his people were treated as equals. Aemeron Silverlight, a commander of the Karalas army, was sent by Lord Marshal Hakkhan to crush what was now being called the Gaelrath Insurrection. Gaelrath was defeated in battle, but fled back past the wall to southern Karalas. Salgonil and his court considered the matter dealt with, but Gaelrath still lived. Gaelrath crowned himself Emperor of the Dark Elves and spent half a year rallying his people to his side. Gaelrath then led his army against the barrier. Commander Aemeron had been left in charge of the barrier, but was overwhelmed by Gaelrath's army. Gaelrath, who had captured Silverlight at the battle, decided to release him. Aemeron was sent to Emperor Salgonil with Gaelrath's peace terms; accept the Dark Elves as political equals and Gaelrath and his people would submit to his authority. Justicar Ardwen once more pleaded for Emperor Salgonil to end the cycle of violence by accepting the peace terms, but Salgonil refused. Salgonil, fueled by a refusal to look weak by surrendering, sent Lord Marshal Hakkhan out with the full might of the Karalas army to defeat Gaelrath. When Gaelrath's scouts reported this oncoming force, Gaelrath rushed to meet it. In the ensuing battle, Gaelrath was killed and his army routed. Once Gaelrath had been killed, what was left of his army split up. The majority returned back to their lives prior to the Gaelrath Insurrection. Some, however, established small enclaves throughout Karalas. These enclaves were almost exclusively demon-worshipping sects. Following the Gaelrath Insurrection, Emperor Salgonil rebuilt the Barrier,infusing it with magical energy to ensure the Dark Elves couldn't threaten Karalas so easily. Eventually, Salgonil died and was followed by Ardwen, his justicar. As Emperor, Ardwen established an Advisory Triarch, made up of a representative of one of each type of Elf, including the Dark Elves. Ardwen, however, is no fool. He appointed Hakkhan as his Justicar and Aemeron as his Lord Marshal, to ensure that the traditionalists would have the power to keep Karalas afloat if his experiment went wrong. Emperor Ardwen has maintained a firm military presence at the Barrier, with a rigorous policy of checking all Dark Elves that are allowed through it, and maintaining a limit on how many Dark Elves are allowed into Karalas at any one time. Still, Ardwen's actions are incredibly liberal in comparison to his predecessors. Category:Characters Category:Emperor of Karalas